seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Aquila Yuna
Yuna is the Aquila Bronze Saint of the 21st Century, and one of Koga's friends. She is the only female among the main Bronze Saints in Omega. She commands the element of Wind and is a skilled and a powerful Saint willing to give her life in order to defend Athena and the world. Palaestra The masked Bronze Saint When Yuna made her first appearance, she was wearing a mask, which Koga really took great interest in, as Shaina also wore a mask. Koga kept talking with Yuna and asked her why she wore a mask. Finally, Yuna would reveal to Koga why she wore the mask and tell him more about the different Elements. As they kept talking, Spear interupted and insulted Koga. As the two were about to fight, Yuna tried to tell them that Saints were forbidden to fight among each other, as their mission was to fight to protect Athena, not destroy each other to be the best. Geki interfered and arranged a duel between Yuna and Spear, having Koga sit and watch how Saints fight in a duel. At first, the two Bronze Saints are at an even stalemate, but eventually, Spear overpowers Yuna and she is almost defeated. However, after hearing Koga's words about what Yuna told him earlier, the Aquila decides to remove her mask and defeats Spear. Choosing to not care about the rule of female Saints anymore, Yuna discards her mask and becomes one of Koga's best friends. Saint Fight As the Saint fight begins, Yuna's first fight is against Guney and the two fight during a rainy day, giving the Delphinus an advantage in his element. However, it's also a lot of wind during the rain, giving Yuna even more power in her Wind-attacks and she defeats Guney after a quick battle. She later notices Koga and Souma fight each other, helping Souma after his defeat. However, during her fight against Ryuho, darkness starts to cover Palaestra. Running away with Ryuho and Souma, they encounter Koga and Haruto before resuming their journey to save a mysterious girl Koga encountered before being defeated by the Gold Saint Ionia. The Tower of Babel Pursuers After saving the girl known as Aria, Yuna take her away while the other four Bronze Saints hold off Micene with everything they got. The two girls reach a village where Yuna grows closer to Aria. However, Sonia and two Silver Saints ambush Yuna. Trying to take out Sonia, Yuna is easily defeated and almost killed, but then Sonia is informed to travel back as Mars is giving orders to the Saints and wants her to be there. On her way to leave, Souma arrives and tries to attack Sonia, but is also knocked down by the Silver Saints. Telling Miguel to stand back, Johann challenges both Saints at once, easily deflecting their attacks. Luckily, Koga arrives and distracts Johann long enough for Yuna to defeat him, having seen through the Silver Saint's hidden attack-technique, receiving a "well done" from the wounded Johann. As Miguel prepares to kill them, Yuna attacks with her wind and escape with the other Bronze Saints and Aria. They are followed by Miguel as they have reached the desert, but Koga tackles the Silver Saint, telling them to run. The Wind Core Later, as the Bronze Saints make way, they find a village suffering from powerful gusts of wind before learning where it comes from. Going the green beam they spot, they find a massive tornado. Yuna manages to find a way in, but is defeated by someone who also was in there. Later, she defends Koga from the Silver Saint Fly, but she is once again defeated, but saved by Koga who kills the Silver Saint. As Koga, Souma and Haruto discuss how to destroy the Core, Aria asks Yuna for her power in order to destroy it. Once they destroyed it, an image of Seiya appeared, entrusting Athena to the new generation of Saints. Ichi's betrayal After destroying the Wind Core, the Bronze Saints make haste to find the next Core and destroy it. On their way, they meet Ichi who had escaped Palaestra and decided to come with them to help. However, as they reached the Earth Core, Ichi betrayed the Bronze Saints and revealed his Silver Cloth and allegiance to Mars, complaining about how he always was left behind. While Yuna and Souma fought the Golems that had been summoned by Michelangelo, Koga fought Ichi and defeated him after the Earth Core had been destroyed. Getting a fare After destroying the Earth Core, the Bronze Saints Koga, Yuna, Souma and Haruto arrived at a pension where they tried to earn money as Yuna dropped her wallet earlier while trying to escape from some Martians. However, the jobs they do, don't go as planned and they are fired. As the Martians find them again and threaten to kill the villagers if they run again, the Bronze Saints fight and defeat the Martians. The owners of the pension thought it was a show and finally takes them to the other side with his own boat. The apprentice While climbing the mountains, Yuna and the other Bronze Saints encounter Raki on her way to find Stardust Sand for her master, Kiki. Joining her, the Bronze Saints arrive at a cave full of Stardust Sand. However, the SIlver Saint Dorie appears, and the Bronze Saints have to fight him, but they are easily defeated. After Koga has defeated Dorie, Raki uses some of the Stardust Sand to fix the scratches on Yuna and Souma's Cloths. The Fire Ruins As Koga, Yuna, Souma and Aria reach Souma's village, Yuna joins Koga as he tries to reach Souma in order to calm down the Lionet in his furious battle against Sonia. Eden's advance As Souma leaves to pursue Sonia, Koga and Yuna are on their own with Aria. Making way for the Thunder Ruins, they are surprised when they sense a powerful Cosmo striking down lightning further ahead. While Koga runs to check what it is, Yuna and Aria turn around to witness Eden. Swearing to protect Aria with her life, Yuna quickly attacks Eden but is easily defeated by the powerful Bronze Saint. Aftermath After Aria has been taken away, Yuna bring Koga to the place where she learned to stop crying. She is rejoiced when she sees Koga return with a stronger desire to save Aria and fight better against Eden next time they meet. The return of Souma At the tower of Babel, Koga and Yuna struggle against Ennead until a strengthened Souma arrives and defeat the Silver Saint in one blow. Moving onward, the Bronze Saints learn that Aria and Eden have already travelled to the Thunder Ruins, and they make haste towards the final ruins. The Thunder Ruins Arriving at the Thunder Ruins, Yuna and Souma fight Menkar while Koga, Aria and Shaina move ahead. As the Ruins start to collapse, the Bronze Saints fall in and end up in the Darkness Ruins. Deep memory In the Darkness Ruins, Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto notice a giant door in front of them. touching it, they are all shown their deepest memory, Yuna's memory being the village she lived in that was destroyed during a war. Meeting her childhood friend, she is almost convinced to stay, but eventually sees through the memory and escapes, reuniting with the others. The death of a friend As the Bronze Saints reunite, Mars attacks, and they do all they can to defend their friend. However, Mars kills Aria in the end, and the Bronze Saints are transported away while Aria dies. The Twelve Temples Battle Aries Temple After mourning the death of Aria, the Bronze Saints ascend the stairs they were teleported to and arrive at the Aries Temple where Kiki repairs their Cloths and tells them the secret of Cosmo and the 7th sense. Taurus Temple Arriving at the Taurus Temple, Yuna notices Koga already in battle with Harbinger and being defeated by the mighty Gold Saint. As he turns to the four other Bronze Saints, they fight with everything they got, but are defeated one by one. Later, when Koga attacks Harbinger again, the Gold Saint sends the other Bronze Saints away, leaving Koga alone. Cancer Temple When Yuna recovers, she finds herself at the entrance to the Cancer Temple, where she is greeted by Schiller. Trying to fight the Gold Saint, she is easily defeated and sent to the Underworld. 7th Sense However, she is happy when she sees Koga who dragged Schiller with him to the Underworld, and she calmed down Koga after he started to burn his Darkness Cosmo. After calming him down, Yuna finally awoke her 7th sense and defeated Schiller. Virgo Temple Yuna arrived along with Koga and Ryuho just in time to save Haruto and Souma from being killed by Fudo. However, in spite of being five against one and with Yuna and Ryuho having awoken their 7th sense, they are no match for the Gold Saint. Before he can exterminate them though, Eden arrives to take over the battle, sending the others ahead. Libra Temple When they keep moving towards the Libra Temple, they are attacked by Tokisada who attacks them mercilessly, but they are rescued by Genbu who teleports them to his Temple, reveals to them that he is an ally fighting for Athena, and takes over the battle against Tokisada. Scorpio Temple After Tokisada took Ryuho and Haruto to the End of Time, Koga, Yuna and Souma continued onward to the Scorpio Temple, where they would meet Sonia again, now with the Scorpio Gold Cloth, attacking the Bronze Saints and cutting one of the feathers off Yuna's tiara. However, Souma attacked her and sent Koga and Yuna ahead. Capricorn Temple As Koga and Yuna reached the Capricorn Temple, they learned from Ioina why he betrayed Athena, before Koga suddenly stormed at Ionia in rage, attacking furiously with Yuna watching. Eventually, Ionia used Yuna to attack Koga until the Pegasus managed to resist Ionia's words. That only made the Gold Saint awake the Darkness inside Koga and bury Yuna in a barrage of books. As she got out of the rubble, Koga had defeated Ionia and they reunited with Haruto, Ryuho and Souma again. Pisces Temple Arriving at the final Temple, Yuna and Koga were forced to watch Ryuho, Souma and Haruto fight the Heavenly Kings. Yuna tried effortlessly to defeat Amor, but in the end, the Gold Saint finally decided to deal with her and severly damaged her, destroying her tiara and inflicting several cracks on her Cloth. However, she still kept fighting and after Eden arrived, she sent him ahead while holding back Amor with everything she had left of power. Final Battle As she and the other Bronze Saints passed through the Pisces Temple, they got to the planet Mars with the aid of the Gold Saints. As they arrived, they found Koga possessed by Abzu, killing Amor in a single blow. No longer Koga, the Bronze Saints tries their best to keep him away from Athena, but they are all defeated and inflicted Darkness Wounds by the God of Darkness. During the final battle between Koga and Abzu, Yuna is one of the Bronze Saints who transfer their Cosmo to Koga in order to help him defeat the God of Darkness, and she is happy when she sees Koga further ahead, still alive after the battle. Pallas The new Aquila A year after the defeat of Abzu, Yuna has had her Cloth repaired, but she struggles to equip it as she is afrad to lose more people precious to her, and her Cosmo is wavering beucause of that. However, as the two Pallasites Methone and Ymir attacks her and Raki, Yuna is finally able to equip her new Cloth, with the help of Koga, defeating the Pallasites with Souma. Searching for Pallasite activity As Yuna, Souma and Ryuho travel together, they encounter Shun protecting a village from Pallasite attacks. Yuna tries to talk to Rei about how hard Shun tried to protect both Rei and his big brother Phillip, and later tries to unsuccsefully defend Shun from Halimede's attack. Pallasvelda After Genbu sacrificed himself and Seiya later arrived with Athena to defend the Pallestra, they decide to find out where Pallas resides and attack them. As they arrive, Seiya destroys the gate, and the Saints enter, fighting of several Pallasites during the battle. The Cosmo of friendship Later, Yuna and Souma encounter Methone and Ymir again, prepared for a rematch. However, before the battle can begin, Methone kills and absorbs Ymir's Cosmo, merging it with his own Cosmo. Attacking Yuna and Souma, he easily defeats them until the two Bronze Saints combine their Cosmo and finally defeats Methone, and he is killed by Ymir. Reparation of Cloths Having received some damage to her Cloth during the early battles against the Pallasites, her Cloth was in need for some reparation, and she joined the other Bronze Saints in order to find Kiki and have him repair her Cloth. After receiving some reparation, she joined the others to keep fighting and defeat the Pallasites. Four Paths After breaking through the Gate of Time, the Saints press forward until Europa meets them. Saying that only one of the paths lead to Pallas, the Saints split up into groups of four. Alfheim Yuna joins Koga, Souma and Shun through the path of Alfheim, where Shun would stay behind to fight the Pallasite soldiers, sending the three others ahead where they would encounter the Class 2-Pallasite Surtr. Having a hard time defeating him, Shun arrived and together, the four Bronze Saints defeated the Pallasite, heading onward. Aegaeon However, as they kept moving, they were eventually greeted by Aegaeon and challenged by him. Doing their best, they were still no match for the Class 1-Pallasite, and were about to be killed. However, Ikki appeared, and he saved them, sending them ahead while fighting Aegaeon alone. Reunion During the battle between Integra and Paradox against Gallia, their combined Another Dimension attack allowed the other groups to come to their side where they witnessed Paradox succumbing to her wounds before dying. Gallia As Athena and the Gold Saints move ahead, Yuna remains with the other Bronze Saints to fight Gallia, but they are easily underestimated and defeated. However, after Subaru's impressive Cosmo which cracked Gallia's blade and later defended the others by taking the full blast from the Pallasite, Yuna and the others awake to the Omega and Yuna shatters Gallia's headpiece before the Bronze Saints finally defeat her together. Techniques Blast Typhoon: Yuna dives at her opponent and attacks with a powerful kick. She has used this attack twice: *First time against Spear *Second time against Koga/Abzu Divine Tornado: Yuna dives towards her opponent and deals a powerful kick with a huge wind force, knocking her opponent of their feet. Aquila Spinning Predation: Yuna soars into the heavens and delievers a spinning wind kick while wings appear on her back, hitting her enemy with a powerful blast of wind. Aquila Shining Blast: Yuna burns all her Cosmo into one powerful kick, sending an eagle-shaped wind force at her opponent. Storm Tornado: Yuna burns her Cosmo and launches it in a powerful kick in the image of a tornado. This can be used as a two-element attack since Souma can combine his Fire Cosmo with Yuna's Wind Cosmo and create a flaming vortex. Cloth Kyu Cloth Yuna wears the Aquila Bronze Cloth. In the original series it was more known as the Eagle Silver Cloth, but in Omega it's a Bronze Cloth and has Aquila as constellation name. Her cloth covers her arms and upper arms, fully plated chestpiece with cloth-like wings on her back, feathers on her tiara, most of her legs are covered, and a skirt. Repaired Cloth After her Cloth was repaired by Kiki, her Cloth retained much of the same design, except the skirt which received more sharp edges than her previous version. New Cloth Yuna's new Cloth had received a new design as well as a better durability, covering her lower arms, adding more armor to her chest, the wings on her back are no longer cloth-like, but a true piece of armor, there are no longer feathers on her tiara, her skirt has also become more armor-like and her legs are giving better protection. Each of her shoulderplates have received a small black ribbon. Omega When Yuna awoke her Cosmo to Omega, her Cloth received further durability, but no changes on the Cloth's shape was seen. In addition to the durability, Yuna's strength was also further increased, as she was able to shatter Gallia's headpiece with a single kick. Ultimate Omega As the Bronze Saints fought Hyperion, their Cloths were totally destroyed, and they seemed to lose the battle. However, they once more burned their Cosmo and reached the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening the True Omega, receiving the legendary Omega Cloths. Yuna's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of her body, adding green wings sprouting from her back and golden inlays have been added on her Cloth and her tiara. Aquila Cloth Omega V1.jpg|Aquila Cloth V1 Yuna awakens her 7th sense.jpg|Yuna awakens her 7th Sense in her repaired Cloth Aquila Yuna New Cloth.jpg|Aquila Cloth V2 Omega Yuna.jpg|Aquila Omega Cloth Yuna Ultimate Omega.jpg|Aquila Ultimate Omega Cloth Trivia *Some might think Yuna is in love with Koga as she seems to be the one that is most worried about Koga at times when he fights a more powerful enemy than himself. *Yuna is the second Bronze Saint to reach the 7th sense. *After Koga was defeated by Harbinger, Yuna seemed to take command of the group while he was unconcsious, indicating that Yuna is a though woman who refuses to stand down. *Yuna discarded her mask after the battle against Spear and has fought without it ever since. Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Female Saints Category:Aquila Saints Category:Wind Saints Category:Omega Saints